The upload communication data rate of a communication terminal is typically limited, e.g. depending on the amount of allocated communication resources and the radio situation of the communication terminal. Thus, when upload data is generated in the communication terminal at a higher rate than the upload communication data rate, the transmission of generated upload data is delayed. If such a situation persists, this may lead to upload traffic congestion and, e.g. an upload transmission buffer overflow. Efficient approaches to handle such situations are desirable.